


Under the Mistletoe

by GalacticSkelly



Series: The Man in the Void Shorts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Secret Santa gift on Amino, gift-fic, it's really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticSkelly/pseuds/GalacticSkelly
Summary: The King always threw elaborate parties for the entire underground to attend. His Gyftmas party was no different. With everyone dressed up in their most elegant formal wear with food and drinks provided by guests, It seemed like a normal party.With the exception of magic mistletoe.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift-fic for a close friend of mine on Amino. They really liked it so I decided to post it here as well! There may be more little fics like this for different holidays if they get popular.

Sans huffed as Papyrus forced a suit for Asgore’s Gyftmas party onto his lap, causing him to sigh and slowly stand with the suit. It was a tradition for the King to invite everyone to the castle for food and drink as they gave gifts and shared in their own wishes for the next year. Sans’s was always the same; he just wanted everyone to live. It was also tradition for the matchmaking king to try to get two monsters together by way of inconveniently placed mistletoe; magic mistletoe that didn’t allow the two monsters unluckily stuck under it to move until they kissed.  


Skelly ran downstairs in a long purple dress that drug the ground, her shoulders covered with a cloak made of a black fabric with a galaxy type print on the interior. Her hair was perfectly curled and cascaded down her back while her face looked just as it normally did, with winged eyeliner and black lipstick. She had been to one of Asgore’s parties before this one, a Halloween party, dressing up as what most humans believed mages looked like. Papyrus had helped with her robes.

“AHHH YOU LOOK MAGNIFICENT! DOES SHE NOT LOOK BEAUTIFUL SANS?” Papyrus asked, causing Skelly to blush and sit down to pull her shoes on. Sans looked over at her and froze, nodding in agreeance with his younger brother. He almost wished he could get that damned asshole Royal Scientist to leave her alone so he could have a shot.

“Oh, come on Papy, I’m not that pretty. There are plenty of monsters prettier than I am. Mettaton is remarkably more beautiful than I am.” She spoke softly, pulling her boots on and walking into the kitchen to grab the dessert Asgore had requested she bring. Figuring out which one to make had been torture.

When she first got the letter from Asgore that she was supposed to make something to bring, she was excited. But then looking through her cookbooks, she couldn’t decide on what to make for the party. Frustrated, she made the first thing she always made when she just wanted to cook: tiramisu.

After having Papyrus and Sans taste the Italian dessert, they both deemed it good enough for the King’s party. She even took a bite of it to Grillby, the flame bartender who had given her an actual job, and a bite to Muffet, the spider monster who had also given her a job. Muffet liked it so much that she asked for the recipe and began selling it at her bakery. She got a small share of the profits but she normally gave them back to the spiders’ by buying treats.

Papyrus straightened up his own orange tie as Sans walked down the stairs dressed in... A painted t-shirt that resembled a tux with a pair of black pants and his slippers. Papyrus turned to help Sans with his tie then gasped in audible shock, putting his white gloved hands on his hipbones.

“SANS THIS IS A FORMAL EVENT! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO WEAR THE TUXEDO?” Papyrus ranted as Sans nodded, sitting back down on the couch. “I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT YOU WOULD DIE FROM WEARING FORMAL CLOTHES FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE. YOU KNOW THAT THE KING WOULD WANT YOU TO WEAR YOUR BEST CLOTHING FOR THIS. YOU KNOW WHAT HE LIKES TO DO AT THIS PARTY.”

“how do you know paps? i could. never know what could happen.” Sans smiled as Papyrus yelled and threw his hands up into the air just as she stepped out with the dessert. “is that the fancy coffee dessert?”

“Yeah and you can’t have any until the party. And even then, you won’t have any if you don’t put on your suit like Papy asked you to nicely.” Sans glared playfully at her before huffing and standing.

“fine... just for you. but you owe me a dance.” Skelly smiled and patted his skull as he left, Papyrus huffing and crossing his arms over his ribcage.

“HE THINKS THAT TOMFOOLERY WILL GET THE EYE OF ANY GIRL. IT IS NO WONDER THAT FATHER IS WINNING HIS ATTEMPTS TO COURT YOU.” Skelly blushed and set the dessert down to smack Papyrus’s arm. Papyrus himself was smiling brilliantly, causing her to blush even more, red dusting her cheeks.

“PAPYRUS! You stop that. He is not winning. I’m in no mental state to be in a relationship with anyone. No matter how much they try.” She answered somewhat honestly, Sans pausing at the top of the stairs out of sight when he heard that. “Besides... Sans isn’t my type. Yes, I love him but like a brother or a close friend. And I don’t think that Sans really likes me. I think it’s more of... He sees Gaster trying and decided that he would try as well to best the old man.” She spoke honestly, shrugging and pulling her gloves on.

She wasn’t completely honest with Papryus; Gaster had definitely been chipping away at the walls she had built around her heart and she... Kind of liked the feeling. No one on the surface had ever made her feel the way Gaster did.

Sans looked down, his permanent smile shifting into a frown. Well she was right; he was only trying to be better than the jerk that called himself their father and it seemed like winning the heart of the girl that had stolen his was the only option to break him down.

“...Besides...Your father is a good man... And if I was looking for someone, it would be someone like him. He’s smart, funny, attractive...He makes a girl feel special...” She blushed as Papyrus laughed, smiling brightly. “Oh, shut up. So, what if he is getting to me a little? How can he not? He’s sending me flowers and walking me to and from work so I’m not alone at night.” Papyrus smiled and straightened her necklace, looking down at her.

“YOU KNOW I WILL LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHO YOU CHOSE. YOU ARE PART OF THE FAMILY NOW.” She smiled and hugged him, sighing softly as he hugged back and smiled. “BESIDES, IF YOU DATE MY FATHER, YOU WILL BE MY MOTHER-SISTER!” She couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up from her throat, laying her head on him.

“I’m going to go ahead. You get sans ready.” Papyrus nodded as she turned to grab the dish she had prepared before leaving the house. Sans had gone up to his room, dressing in his suit which is where Papyrus found him.

She arrived at the castle shortly, smiling and waving to a few customers she knew from the shops she worked at before moving to find Asgore. It was already crowded and the actual party hadn’t even started, but the king stood out—and over—everyone. She made her way through the crowd, handing him the dessert which he took with one hand, pulling her into a hug with the other.

“Ah my friend! I am very glad you could make it. Come with me so we can put your dessert out for others to enjoy.” She smiled and nodded, hugging him back awkwardly as she only came up to his hips. “I believe my brother was searching for you earlier.” She blushed a little at the mention of Gaster, the Royal Scientist, smiling a little.

“Was he really or is this another one of your schemes to get us together?” Asgore said nothing, only confirming it in her mind. She sighed, shaking her head and taking her dessert back from Asgore. “What is it with you and Papyrus playing match-maker? I sweat if Alphys gets in on this, I may throw myself into the lava of Hotlands.” Asgore was used to her style of joking by now so he just waved her off, his cheeks a slight pink.

“He’s in the kitchen making his snack. Even though he doesn’t eat anything, he’s a wonderful chef but I fear appetizers are not his best.” She nodded and headed off to the kitchen, stopping and talking to a few party-goers before eventually taking her coat off and hanging it up at the nearest coat rack with her gloves in the pockets. She finally made her way into the kitchen, watching Gaster at the oven, checking on his appetizers before setting her container of tiramisu down on the island.

Gaster soon pulled the oven open, sighing and flipping through the cookbook before huffing and setting the tray of slightly burnt mushrooms down. She slowly walked over to him, picking up a toothpick and stabbing a juicy stuffed cap before munching on it. He watched her eat before she swallowed it, grabbing a glass of water.

“Well it’s... certainly salty. And uh... burnt...” She drank the water, looking at him. “But I’ve made these before and I... can help if you want me to?” Asgore peeked in, giving a thumbs-up to Gaster who simply smiled and nodded at her offer. “Come on...Let’s see that recipe.” She moved to take the book from him, moving to stand beside him. They began cooking, Asgore leaving the two alone.

After a while, a perfect batch of stuffed mushrooms were cooling on the serving tray while she and Gaster washed the dishes they had dirtied. “I... want to thank you... I am not used to making appetizers... Or food in general... But I do love to cook so perhaps we can cook together sometime.” She smiled and nodded, bumping against him.

“Well Asgore did say that appetizers weren’t really your expertise. And... I’d love to.” She smiled, moving to grab her dessert and plate it so people could take a miniature cup of the dessert to eat. Gaster grabbed the tray and held it up, carrying both of them.

However, as they both walked through the kitchen door, they both froze, unable to move from their spot as Asgore walked by and took both of the trays from Gaster. “So sorry dear brother but it seems you’re here until you fulfill the requirements of the mistletoe.” The king left as she froze, looking upwards just as Gaster did.

“Of course, he would do this at this party.” Gaster sighed deeply, looking down at her. “The King has... magic mistletoe that forced the pair to stay in one place until they... do what has to be done. It appears we are stuck here until we kiss.” She gulped, looking away and frowning. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to kiss the skeleton. No no, it was what she was afraid would happen afterwards.

She was afraid she wouldn’t be able to stop.

Gaster slowly leaned down and moved to brush her hair back out of her face before cupping her cheek and just as their lips were about to brush, Papyrus burst into the hallway with a loud bang as the door hit the wall. She jerked back away from him, flushing brightly as Asgore’s voice called out from the party. “Papyrus leave those two alone! They’re under the mistletoe.”

“OH, I AM TERRIBLY SORRY! I WAS SIMPLY COMING TO SEE WHERE MS. SKELLY WAS. HAVE FUN BUT NOT TOO MUCH FUN! I WOULD NOT LIKE A BABY BROTHER OR SISTER YET.” She could only groan and cover her face with her hands while Gaster simply did the same, blushing a light lavender. Papyrus left after waving and bidding them a farewell which left Skelly and Gaster alone yet again.

He tried once more, moving to take her hands this time just as a lightbulb burst, causing the light to dim in the small hallway. Gaster cleared his throat, trying not to seem nervous but in the low light, he could see how her eyes shined and this only served to make him even more flustered. “We should... Just get this over with. N-not that I-I don’t want to kiss you! I do! But this... Is not how I imagined it...” Gaster admitted softly causing her to rub his hands with hers.

“Y-yeah... I mean... Wait you’ve imagined kissing me?” Gaster just froze, looking away from her.

Without a warning, she reached up and pulled him down, kissing him quickly but sweetly. He barely had time to register the kiss before she was leaving the doorway—and him—just as quickly with a bright blush on her face. He was frozen, a shaky hand reaching up to touch his lips before smiling a little and moving to continue with the party.


End file.
